Spies Versus Mercs
by Illogical1612
Summary: A battle between a team of four spies and a team of four mercenaries. *ONE-SHOT*


"You see anything Charlie?" Alex asked, bored.

"Nothin' so far, but one of the cameras went offline for a few seconds. It's probably nothing." The team's engineer replied, his eyes focused on a small tablet.

"If you say so."

The four mercenaries were sitting at a table together. Bruce and David were playing cards, Alex was just bored, and Charlie was focused on his job, as always.

"Yo, any 'o you actually think someone's gonna be stupid enough t'attack this place?" David asked, not looking up from his game.

"Please. You think we're gonna have to USE any of our weapons? It's free money." Bruce replied, also not looking up from his cards.

"An' if someone DOES? I don' know if I wanna KILL someone..."

"Look, dude, it's probably them or us. If that doesn't motivate you, I don't know what the hell will."

"Oh fuck!" Charlie shouted.

"What?" Alex was visibly worried, since Charlie was usually the level-headed one.

"All the cameras at the terminal just went offline!"

Bruce frowned.

"Told ya' so." David said, picking up his AK-47.

"Right team, let's move. Bruce, you're with Charlie. Cover Charlie while he does a drone sweep. Me and Dave will move in and try to find the intruder. Got it?" Alex readied his M249 LMG. "Let's protect the terminal."

* * *

Charlie crouched down, Bruce scanning the area around the data terminal with his sniper scope.

"You see anything Charl's?" Bruce asked.

"No."

"Yeah, me neither. Why we protectin' this thing anyways?"

"Money."

"But I mean, why does it need protection?"

"...Do you KNOW who we work for?"

"Uh... I kinda skipped the mission briefing."

"It's got the information needed to create a biological weapon."

"Can't we just destroy it?"

"Then we wouldn't be able to make the weapon. Plus, it's got a pretty poweful firewall, no one's gonna get through that. We won't need to destroy it."

"But what if-"

"Attention all ground units! Someone has breached our firewall! Someone's trying to hack the terminal! DEFEND IT AT ALL COSTS." The Merc's boss said over the radio.

"Well, crap." Bruce said.

* * *

"Guys, they know you're here. Stay quiet, stay in the shadows, let's all get home tonight. Time to go to work." Grim announced over the OPSAT.

"Delta, turn on your intel sensors. We're gonna need to know where the guards are."

"Yes sir."

Suddenly, all four spies could see the mercenaries highlighted in red.

"Four. This shouldn't be too hard. Anyone see what kind of equipment they got?"

"Bravo here, I see 'em. They all have military-grade equipment, probably ex-soldiers. One of them looks really nervous though, don't think he's ever been in a firefight. There is a patrolling drone, we can probably get rid of it pretty easily, but it might give away our position."

"Leave it, we'll get all the mercs at the same time."

The spies move closer to the mercenaries, barely making a sound as they stalked their prey. Alpha hanging from an open window near Charlie, Bravo hanging from a pipe above Bruce, Theta and Delta hiding in a bush near Alex and David.

"On three. One... Two..."

A breeze blew through the open window, one of Bruce's gloves flying off as it was not on tightly. As he leaned down to grab it, he noticed something.

Two men in black uniforms creeping towards Alex and Dave.

"FUCK!" He shouted, opening fire at the two, hitting one, but the other running to cover.

"WE HAVE INTRUD-HHRK!" Bravo dropped from the pipe and stabbed Bruce once through the heart, killing him.

Charlie by now had stopped flying the drone, as he had noticed gunshots. He also noticed the man in front of him stabbing Bruce.

"That's not very friendly!" He shouted, drawing his pistol and firing at the spy.

Bravo threw a smoke grenade at his feet and fled, feeling a shot hit him in the shoulder.

"Theta is down, I repeat, Theta is down." Delta said.

"I got one Merc." Bravo replied, feeling warm liquid flowing from his shoulder. "I'm hit bad."

"Alright-wait, where the hell is Alpha?"

"Shhhhhhh..." Alpha said. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, waiting for Charlie to back up to the ledge. When he did, Alpha grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the window. "That's another confirmed dead. Only two mercs left."

"They're right next to the terminal." Delta told his team. "You okay Bravo?"

"Ugh, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Aright, try to find some first-aid. We're in a hospital after all."

Alpha climbed through the window, and looked at the remaining mercs.

"There's one with an assault rifle, and another with an LMG. Got any flashbangs?"

"Yeah, I got one." Delta held up one of his flash grenades.

"Perfect."

* * *

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP"

"Calm down Dave, we're not gonna get anywhere freakin out! Just calm down, and we'll get out of this alive."

-TUNK-

Alex looked in the direction of the sound, and when he realized what it was, he yelled: "TURN AROUND!"

The flashbang went off, blinding Alex and Dave. Dave began to spray wildly with his gun, while Alex tried to rub his eyes to get his vision to come back.

The two spies moved towards the terminal, intending to kill the two mercs, but then the flashbangs wore off.

"JESUS CHRIST!" David screamed, drawing his pistol and firing, hitting Delta in the face. Alex fired at Alpha, ripping him to shreds with his LMG.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD" David kept yelling.

* * *

Bravo leaned against the wall. He wasn't bleeding anymore, but he was still wounded. His teammates were dead. There were still two heavily armored mercenaries guarding the terminal.

He had to do something.

Bravo pulled out a frag grenade.

"At least they won't be able to use it..."

He pulled the pin,

and threw the grenade at the terminal.


End file.
